<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of Blood by AmeliaDogwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865637">Wings of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood'>AmeliaDogwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaDogwood/pseuds/AmeliaDogwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haven has sent Aziraphale to hunt down a vampire named Crowley who seems to have been causing problems. But when he finds him he is not at all what he expected. </p>
<p>(basically me making a whole AU to justify filling a few vampire related promps because I can't say no to vampires)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You will notice that I put the radio version in the fandom section as well for the sole reason that if you have listened to it Cowley's voice is intended to be read in that voice. You're welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't one of his usial jobs as an angel, hunting vampires that is. Most vampires tended to keep to themselves, didn't need much interfearence besides what the human vampire hunters previded. Ocasionaly though, the need did arise that one needed to be delt with by a higher power. This, it seemed, was one of those times. Which is, of course, how Aziraphale found himself at likely the dingiest dive-bar in all of London.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me, madam, do you, by chance, happen to know a fellow by the name Anthony Crowley?” he asked the bar tender once he had made his way up to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bar tender, a woman who appeared both far too old and at the same time far to young to be working in a bar. Messy mop of hair that may or may not have been blond at some point, many, many layers of caked on makeup and the distinct smell of a chain smoker meant that you would not mistake her for many other professions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his nearly white glowing curls, pristine cream suit that was quite out of fashion and tartan bow tie Aziraphale looked very, very out of place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who's asking?” the bar tender finally spoke after looking him up and down for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well he's a colleague of mine, well he's not really <em>my</em> colleague, but I have to talk to him about a colleague..." He sputtered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bartender raised an eyebrow. "He's over there," she said pointing, apparently caring more about shutting him up than actually getting a straight answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you," he said with a nod before turning to where she was pointing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh dear, this is going to be more difficult then I thought," he said to himself. He wasn't planning on the vampire being <em>attractive</em>. Because they could use glamour on humans most vampires didn't bother actually caring for their looks. However as an angel he could normally see though that which ether meant this vampire did actual care how he looked or else he was much, much stronger than he was prepared to deal with. And he wasn't sure which would be worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What's an angel like you doing in a place like this?” the vampire said looking up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could almost feel the vampire's gaze on him despite the thick black sunglasses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, well, uh,” he said ringing his hands. “I'm sure you say that to everyone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no not everyone,” he said giving the angel a once-over. “And for the record, that was an actual question. You really don't look like the type to be somewhere like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I'm...looking for someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm sure,” he said sounding unconvinced. “On the other hand, I think I've found exactly who I'm looking for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked around himself a bit before realizing Crowley was talking about him. “Oh, at least buy me dinner fist,” he said blushing before realizing what he was actually doing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a bad idea,” the vampire said getting up in one fluid motion. “You like crepes?” he guessed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well, yes,” Aziraphale said not sure how else to answer. He was never very good at saying no to food and this vampire seemed so...nice, it seemed wrong to just kill him outright even if that was what Heaven had instructed him to do. If he had to he would...eventually..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I said this chapter wold be longer....guess I lied.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is just divine,” Aziraphale said between bites of food amidst other happy noises. “You really should order some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Angel, you ordered half the menu, I don't think I need to,” he said gesturing to the table without taking his eyes off the angel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh but you've only had two bites!” the he protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and it was lovely but I really do prefer to... drink,” he said swirling his wine glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aziraphale rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to go out and say '<em>yes, I know you're a vampire, you can stop now.' </em><span>So instead he asked, “So where exactly do you...live?” because two could play at this game.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I don't really </span><em>live </em><span>anywhere. Tend to move around a lot. Right now I've got a flat not far from here. You?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I've got a room above my bookshop, in soho,” he said noncommittally. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Really?” he said in a voice that sounded like he was putting that information away for future use.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>So what do you do? For a job I mean,” he asked taking another bite of his caramel apple crepe. He figured as a vampire Crowley didn't technically</span> <span>need a job as he was sure that hypnotizing people to give him what he wanted would be simple enough but he </span><em>also </em><span>knew from experience that immortality got rather boring without at least the cover of a pretend job. It wasn't like he made an </span><em>income </em><span>selling books or anything.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I...well I...” for the first time he seemed almost embarrassed.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Go on,” he said now giving Crowley his complete attention.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>I...I sell flower arrangements—on Etsy...” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale had to bite his lip to hold back a giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See? See? This is why I don't tell people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, I'm sorry, it's just, that's adorable,” he said trying to get himself under control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes well, don't go around telling anyone about it. I will deny it till the day I die and I don't plan on that being any time soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My lips are sealed,” he said with another small laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few more hours of talking—was it really that long? The waiter came over and announced that they would be closing soon. So Crowley paid the tab—and left a 75% tip he noticed—and they headed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a very nice dinner, my dear, thank you,” he said without really thinking about it. “Think we could do it again sometime?” he told himself it was because he still needed to complete his mission from Heaven and not <em>at all </em><span>because he wanted to see Crowley again. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<span>Loved to,” he said pulling out a slip of paper. “My numbers on there. Lift home?” </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at the paper a little dumbfounded. It seemed too easy. Was it a trap? Or had Crowley had a good time as well. He figured he would have plenty of time to ponder all of this. Later. Right now, he planed on taking up his date's offer on a ride home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally an chapter that is normal length for me lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost a week before he finally worked up the nerve to call Crowley. His mind was a constant battle between the side that wanted to see Crowley again because he needed to obey Heaven, the side that wanted to see Crowley again because he didn't feel evil and was good company, and yet a third side that didn't want to see Crowley for all those reasons because if he <em>was innocent</em><span> and didn't deserve to die Heaven wasn't going to care and plausible deniability of Crowley going missing was his only other answer he could have for not fulfilling orders.</span></p><p> </p><p>After picking up the phone and setting it back down who knows how many times he finally forced himself to start dialing. Meeting him one more time couldn't hurt. Right?</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want now?” came a growl when the phone was answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ah, hello,” Aziraphale stuttered out worried now that he had interrupted something.</p><p> </p><p>“Angel? That you?” replied a much more calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes, is this a bad time? Because I could call back-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I was just, eh, expecting someone else,” he said with a sigh. “I was hoping you would call.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale decided not to press for information about who Crowley <em>was </em><span>expecting to call. “You where?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“No I just like handing my number out to random people and hope they don't actually call,” he said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Right, of course,” the angel laughed nervously. “I was wondering if, perhaps, you might be, uh, interested in having dinner again sometime. With me I mean.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“What did you have in mind?” the vampire asked sounding only slightly amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there is this sushi place near here that had the most wonderful seafood. Oh, and tempura to boot!” he said now more in his element. “Oh, and they have excellent sake,” he said remembering the selling point he had prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect, Angel,” Crowley said after a moment. “Pick you up around 7?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, tonight? Really?” he asked, not quite prepared for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well unless you have other plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no I suppose I don't,” the angel admitted. “As long as I'm not pulling you away from anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“'course not, I always have time for you, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale blushed, glad that it couldn't be seen though the phone. “Well then, 7 'o clock, see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you soon, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up the phone feeling quite accomplished. Until he really started thinking again and shook his head to clear it. “You're an angel,” he told himself. “You're doing this for Heaven. You're just following orders, same as always.” He covered his face with his hands, he had never been a good lier.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>–</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At 7 o' clock exactly the vintage Bentley pulled up in front of the shop. He had already flipped the closed sign an hour ago so he wouldn't have to worry about ushering customers out when Crowley got there.</p><p> </p><p>“Right on time,” he said as he stepped outside and turned to lock the door.</p><p> </p><p>“'course, I'm only late when I don't actually want to show up for something. Family reunions for example.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, do you not get on with your family?” he asked. To be fair he didn't really have what you could call a “good” relationship with the rest of Heaven ether but it was an interesting thing for the vampire to give an example for.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that. We tend to have...different opinions of what's acceptable.” He looked like he was going to say more but then thought better of it. “So you said we where going to sushi? Just tell me where.”</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale gave him directions and soon enough they where arriving at a small but still fairly fancy sushi restaurant. As soon as they stepped though the door Crowley made a face at the smell but quickly hid it as soon as he thought Aziraphale might be looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>This was one of the places Aziraphale frequented but he had never brought a <em>date </em>which prompted the staff to start whispering amongst themselves as soon as the two of them where seated.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything you'd like to eat, my dear?” the angel asked as Crowley gave the menu a courtesy look though. “Even if you're not a fan of fish they also have some lovely deserts. Mochi ice cream, fried sesame balls with sweet bean past, rice pudding-”</p><p> </p><p>“How about you just order one of everything and I'll try a few bites,” he said still not much being one for food but it was hard to be completely adverse when the angel was so passionate about it all.</p><p> </p><p>Without much coxing Aziraphale did, in fact, order one of almost everything on the menu. And true to his word Crowley did try at least some of them even if he did mostly stick to the warm sake they has ordered as well.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” the angel asked as Crowley took a bite of a coffee flavored ice cream mochi.</p><p> </p><p>He made a face. “Taste is good but the cold hurts a bit. Teeth are used to things being more warm.</p><p> </p><p>It made seance but it hadn't even occurred to him that the vampire might not even have the proper physical acquirement to enjoy some food, taste buds aside. If that was the case then Crowley had been a remarkably good sport about everything this whole time.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my pour dear,” he said. “I didn't realize.”</p><p> </p><p>“'t's fine, angel,” he said. “I'm used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well in any case, I'm almost done here so perhaps you would like to go back to the bookshop? I have a much wider selection of alcohol there.” It didn't even occur to him until after he said it that he was basically inviting the vampire into his home. Though it was true he wasn't in nearly as much danger as a human would be, the fact that he had invited a vampire home with the intention of them both getting drunk didn't sound like a good idea on paper.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds grate, angel.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, too late to take back now.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter (after he's good and drunk) we'll get a little more of Crowley's back story lol</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is shot. Other chapters will be longer :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>